una promesa entre hermanos
by Talia43
Summary: Raph dice algo muy malo de sus hermanos y Mikey sale de la guarida al escucharlo. Cuando le ocurre un accidente uno de sus hermanos le ayudará y le hará cumplir una valiosa promesa. SIENTO EL SUMARY TAN MALO TÚ LEE LA HISTORIA Y YA.


Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí traigo otro one-shoot. Creo que tengo un serio problema con subir historias. Me estoy dando cuenta de que prácticamente subo una historia cada día. Lo que hago es un día fic, el siguiente la historia, y así. Es culpa mía por tener tanta inspiración XD. Creo que ya he etiquetado a Raph como el causante de problemas de Mikey. En recomendación el siguiente fic será sin una pelea con él, lo juro. Si queréis que haga un fic de un personaje en concreto decírmelo y lo intentaré hacer ( de todo menos T-cest por favor lo odioooo). Bueno como sabéis nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En las alcantarillas de NY había de todo. Aguas residuales, basura que tiraba la gente, hasta ratas y arañas. Pero en una estación de metro abandonado había algo muy particular. En el centro del lugar una tortuga humanoide con vendas en los pies y una bandana azul estaba sentado en el sofá junto con otra tortuga pero de bandana roja. Tenían 6 años y estaban jugando a las damas. Los dos estaban con cara de concentrados hasta que...

-¡Gané!- exclamó la tortuguita de azul felizmente.

-De eso nada Leo.

-Cómo que no Raph?- cuestionó Leo.

-Quién lo dice?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Si gané. Las reglas dicen que al hacer ese movimiento con mi pieza hice un jaque mate ( no se si esto es solo en ajedrez o si lo escribí mal pero era para aclarar) por lo que gané.

-POR QUE TÚ LO DIGAS.

-PUES SÍ, LO DIGO.- ambos se pusieron de pie y tenían las frentes juntas y con caras de enfado total.

-¿Chicos a que viene tanto escándalo?- una tortuga alta y con la bandana morada se acercó. Dejaba ver un divertido hueco entre los dientes.

-Pues que Leo es un tramposo.

-El tramposo aquí eres tú.

-PARAR LOS DOS-gritó el pequeño-. Se supone que no debéis pelear. Recordar lo que pasó la última vez Raph.

-Eso fue culpa por el estúpido de Mikey.

-Raphael cuidado con lo que dices.

-Pero es verdad Leo. Fue por su culpa por ser tan tonto y no haber visto el juguete.

-Fue culpa tuya por tirar el juguete.

-FUE CULPA DEL IDIOTA DE MIKEY POR PROVOCARME. Es lo único que sabe hacer. Igual que lo único que haces tú es andar diciendo a la gente lo que hacer y lo que está mal, y Donnie de sólo hablar con palabras super raras que no entendemos. Él solo sirve para molestar. Es como un... estorbo. No hace nada bien y todo porque es una MALDITA CARGA PARA MÍ Y PARA TODOS!

-RAPHAEL!- los dos voltearon a ver a Donnie. Él estaba viendo la entrada de la cocina y cuando giraron a ver se encontraron con un gran triste Michelangelo. Tenía una bandana naranja y unas simpáticas pecas en su cara. Tenía los ojos llorosos y se veían corriendo unas lágrimas por su cara.

Raph se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intentó arreglarlo.

-Mikey, yo no...

Pero ni terminó la primera frase cuando Mikey salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-Mikey espera!- le gritaron lo tres pero de nada sirvió. Ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad

Sólo salió corriendo. Ni el golpe más fuerte del universo le hubiera dolido tanto como las palabras de Raph. "Sólo es un estorbo". Sus palabras seguian sonando en su cabeza. Corrió tanto tiempo que le parecieron horas, hasta que llegó a un lugar gigante del alcantarillado que desconocía. En el centro había un agujero de 3.5 metros de radio y muy profundo, unos 30 metros. En la mitad había agua. Mikey fue al borde y se sentó ahí.

-Tonto Raph.- le dio un manotazo a una piedra, que rebotó en un tubo que había enfrente y le dio en una grieta que estaba debajo suyo. Estaba llorando muy fuerte.

-Yo...yo...- se escondió la cara en sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó. Se sentó normal y suspiró cansado.

-Raph es así- empezó a debatirse-. Siempre dice cosas malas de las que luego se arrepiente. Pero y si esta vez lo que dijo fuera verdad, y no me quiere- volvió a llorar- y si, no quiere que vuelva nunca más. ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?- se levantó- Será mejor que vuelva, el Sensei y mis hermanos estarán preocupados si no vuelvo a casa. Y de paso le preguntar- pero cuando dio el primer paso escuchó un ruido de algo quebrarse.

Debajo suya la grieta que había se fue fracturado hasta que un trozo del borde se rompió, y era donde estaba Mikey. Cuando se rompió Mikey cayó al centro del agujero.

-Aaaahhh.

Fue girando y en una ocasión se chocó con la pared, y cayó al agua. Al cabo de 10 segundos sacó la cabeza del agua buscando aire de manera desesperada. Fue nadando hasta una pequeña plataforma que sobresalía de la pared. Se tumbó ahí y tomó aire. Se sentó pero le dolía la pierna. Se la había roto, o eso esperaba. Estaba empapado y tenía mucho frío.

-LEO RAPH DONNIE!- lloró el niño. Tenía mucho miedo. Se sentó con las piernas en su pecho y se las rodeó con los brazos, haciéndose una bolita.-POR FAVOR, AYUDA! Tengo miedo.

Se quedó allí, asustado y con frío, en ese oscuro lugar. Temblaba por la humedad del lugar y el agua fría que se había caído antes. Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormirse. Tenía que ser valiente y fuerte para no llorar, cosa que le costaba. Cada cierto tiempo gritaba "ayuda" por si su Sensei o alguno de sus hermanos estuviera cerca. Pero ya no podía. No podía estar más tiempo despierto cuando el sueño le invadía. Y lo peor de todo, se sentía solo. Algo que nunca quería sentirse. Estaba cerrando los ojos para dormir hasta que escuchó una vocecita a lo lejos.

-¿Mikey, estás aqui?

-Donnie?- susurró-... DONNIE, AQUÍ ABAJO.

-MIKEY- se asomó al borde del agujero.- Estás bien?

-Tengo frío Donnie, y mucho miedo.

-Tranquilo, ahora vengo. Voy a buscar algo para sacarte de ahí, vale?

-Está bien.

Escuchó como su hermano se alejaba. Él sólo dio gracias por haber venido a ayudarlo. En unos minutos su hermano volvió y le tiró una cuerda con un trozo de madera atado.

-Mikey sube a la madera que yo tiro para sacarte de ahi.

-¿Vas a poder?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y si me caigo?- preguntó con miedo el pequeño.

-No te vas a caer, tú sólo cierra los ojos y agárrate fuerte. Tú puedes.

Mikey asintió con la cabeza y se subió. Donnie fue tirando para atrás y Mikey fue subiendo. Él hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba fuera. Mikey se tumbó en el suelo cuando llegó allí. Donnie dejó la cuerda y fue donde su hermano.

-DONNIE- lo abrazó-. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Ya paso Mikey, ya pasó.- lo abrazó también- Ven vamos a la guarida hace tiempo que te fuistes.

-Cuánto?

-Unas dos horas. Cuando te fuistes Leo y Raph empezaron a discutir de que hacer, hasta que me harté de verlos así y me fui yo solo a buscarte.

Mikey se apoyó en su hermano para caminar ya que le dolía la pierna, pero Donnie dijo que sólo era por el golpe y que mañana sólo tendría un moratón.

-Donnie- paró- no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Qué?

-Que no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera al Sensei. Quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

-Pero...- miró a los ojos a Mikey- está bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juró.

Entre los dos fueron a la guarida. Cuando llegaron Donnie llevó su hermano a su cuarto para que durmiera. Lo tapó bien porque estaba helado. Lo tapó con tres mantas y y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta. Fue caminando hasta el dojo donde estaban sus dos hermanos mayores y su maestro Splinter. Entró y se acercó para decirles que Mikey estaba allí.

-Sensei- todos miraron a Donnie- Mikey a vuelto.

-¿Dónde está, Donatello?

-En su habitación durmiendo Sensei, estaba muy cansado.

-Muy bien. Siéntate con tus hermanos Donatello.

-Hai Sensei.

Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Raph.

-Vuestro hermano a salido de la guarida por casi dos horas y solo. Podía haberle pasado algo. Raphael, fue muy imprudente haber dicho algo tan malo como eso.

-Ya lo sé Sensei pero es que estaba enfadado y...

-Raphael sabes que tienes que cuidar tu mal genio. Podía haber sucedido una desgracia por eso- él sólo bajó la cabeza apenado-. Debéis entender que las palabras pueden herir más que los golpes. Esperemos a que vuestro hermano despierte mañana y así preguntarle lo que pasó.

-Hai Sensei- respondieron los tres a la vez e hiciero una reverencia a su Sensei. Él hizo lo mismo y todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. Todos menos uno.

Raphael esperó a que sus hermanos entraran primero para entrar a la habitación de su hermanito. La abrió despacio y la cerró detrás de si. Miró hacia la cama donde estaba su hermano.

-Mikey- nada-, Mikey sé que estás despierto así que deja de fingir. Quiero hablar contigo.

Mikey abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a su regazo.

-Que pasa.

Raph se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento- empezó-. Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento por lo que dije. Es que, estaba tan enfadado con Leo que dije todas esas mentiras sobre vosotros. Es cierto que hay veces que me molestas un poco pero eso es porque es tu naturalidad. No eres ningún estorbo, al contrario, eres una... bendición. Siempre estás con esa sonrisa en tu cara que alegra el día a cualquiera. Siempre con tus bromas y con tus risas y...- suspiró- y casi pierdo a un miembro de mi familia por mi culpa.

-Raph- interrumpió el menor.

-Tendría que haberme quedado callado, yo...

-Raph!- él le miró y le sonrió- no pasa nada. Te perdono hermano.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro- se acercó- se que dices cosa de las que luego te arrepientes Raph. No hace falta que me pidas perdón por que no tienes nada de que pedir disculpas.

-Entonces,¿no estás con rencor?- Mikey sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados para decir no.- Te quiero Mikey.- y lo abrazo.

-Yo también Raphie. Oye,¿duermes conmigo esta noche porfi?- puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Claro que sí.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama y se taparon con las mantas.

-¿Tienes tanto frío?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo digo mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Raph ya estaba dormido, pero Mikey no. Estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando. Pero no pensaba en cosas malas, al contrario, en las cosas que lo ponían contento. No necesitaba tener miedo ya que su familia estaba para ayudarlo y para protegerlo. No tenía que tener rabia ya que no tenía motivos. Las palabras que le duelen si son salidas de la boca de su familia no tienen que doler ya que no son de verdad. Y aunque al día siguiente no dijera la verdad y junto a su hermano Donnie lo guardaran hasta el presente, aprendió que lo más importante era saber que tu familia siempre estará ahí para cuidarte, auque cometan errores en el pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esto es lo que quedó. Creo que Mikey va a acabar en una camilla de hospital con tantas palizas que le doy. Prometo que el próximo estará intacto. Por cierto acabo de ver el capítulo 15 de la cuarta temporada de las tortugas ninja en inglés y me gustó mucho. Vale, solo entendí 20 palabras en todo el capítulo pero me dio para entender lo básico. Y me a gustado mucho Shinigami, me cayó bien la verdad. Creo que es más parecida a Mikey. Bueno dejo de aburriros con mis opiniones y nos vemos mañana seguramente con "un oscuro secreto". Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


End file.
